


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by firequakes



Category: IU (Musician), T-Ara
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Jiyeon and Jieun attend a wedding.





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for a bornalady exchange circa. 2012, but the mod disappeared i think? and was never properly posted until i published on livejournal.

-  
  
  
  
Jiyeon's behind connects with the insides of the trunk of the car with a soft plop; she swings her logs over and tucks them under her, making herself comfortable in the space usually reserved for baggage and other similar things.  
  
She opens the ice cream bar she's just bought at the gas stop and shoves the wrapper down one side of the car. She eyes the general direction of the rest rooms before taking a bite from her ice cream and glancing at her wrist watch. When she looks back up, as if on cue, she spots Jieun coming out of the door with the female sign tagged in front of it.  
  
"You took a dump didn't you?" She giggles, swinging her legs out and scooting over to the side to give Jieun some room to sit next to her.  
  
"Yah!" Jieun laughs, flopping down on the space made for her and playfully pushing her best friend. She eyes Jiyeon carefully, eyes narrowing at the snack the latter was holding. "Ice cream so early in the morning?"  
  
Jiyeon crinkles her nose, grins, and holds out her ice cream towards Jieun, who takes a small bite out of it before pushing herself up and off the back of the car.  
  
"Come on," Jieun says, tugging at Jiyeon's arm. "We need to get going, we have more than a few hours drive ahead of us."  
  
Jiyeon sighs and quickly downs the rest of her ice cream, briefly closing her eyes in pain when she feels the cold get to her head. "Brain freeze," she mumbles, causing Jieun to giggle.  
  
"Auuugh," Jiyeon groans, shaking her head and finally slipping back into the driver's seat. "Okay, okay ma'am, let's go. Geez, why Eunjung-unnie has decided to get married in the middle of nowhere, I don't even know."  
  
Jieun's laugh echoes through the car as her seatbelt buckle clicks into place. "You'd cry if you missed it, though."  
  
Jiyeon pouts as she pulls out of the gas stop. "This is true."  
  
Jieun just grins at her as she reaches out and pinches her best friend's cheek. "So cute."  
  
Jiyeon swats Jieun's hand away, shaking her head with an amused grin. "So at the wedding, who's catching the bouquet?"   
  
"Hyomin-unnie." Jieun doesn't even bat an eyelash when she answers.  
  
"Have more faith in me!"   
  
Jieun snorts. "You're going to fight for it?"  
  
"Mhm," Jiyeon nods, grinning. "Have more faith!"  
  
"Well in that case, I'm fighting for it too, then." Jieun laughs.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Jieun will never forget the taste from when she first kissed Jiyeon. Banana milk, she tasted like banana milk thanks to the banana flavored ice cream bar she had been snacking on right before.  
  
It's a flavor that always puts a smile on Jieun's face.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
The first time Jieun saw Jiyeon, she was clad in their high school's summer uniform—a short sleeved blouse with the two topmost buttons undone, a modest knee-length skirt and midly scuffed rubber shoes. Her hair had been held up in a messy bun and Jieun had observed that her eyes looked a little too close together, but even so, 16 year-old Lee Jieun had thought that 16 year-old Park Jiyeon was (and still is, whenever she thinks back to that time) one of the naturally prettiest girls she had ever seen.  
  
"Jieunnie," Jiyeon's voice sharply cuts through Jieun's thoughts. "Yah Jieunnie, don't zone out on me!"  
  
"Sorry." Jieun laughs. "I was just remembering when we first met back in high school."  
  
Jiyeon snorts. "Back when you hated me?"  
  
"I didn't hate you," Jieun turns to her, frowning. "I never hated you."  
  
Jiyeon laughs, shaking her head, even as she keeps her eyes on the road. "You kind of did," she insists. "Admit it."  
  
"I did  _not_!" Jieun protests. "I did  _not_."  
  
"Were you scared of me then?" Jiyeon's giggle is low-pitched, much like her speaking voice, but it still echoes in Jieun's ears like it belongs to a little girl, and Jieun thinks that if this has been part of her first impression of Jiyeon, then she probably wouldn't be admitting what she was about to say next.  
  
"You seemed kind of cold and stand-offish," Jieun mumbles with a soft sigh. "Like you wouldn't want to be seen with the likes of me."  
  
"The likes of you?" Jiyeon's right eyebrow arches up, an amused chortle escaping her throat. "What does the even mean?"  
  
Jieun giggles and throws Jiyeon a cute expression. "It doesn't matter now though, right?"  
  
"Tsch," Jiyeon scoffs with a playful eye-roll. "You're the one bringing up the past!"  
  
"Well—" Jieun laughs. "Either way, I'm glad we are where we are now."  
  
Jiyeon glances at her, giving her a quiet but content smile before fixing her eyes back on the road. She reaches out to take Jieun's hand in her own, giving it a light, affectionate squeeze.  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
"This is Jiyeon, she's new."  
  
Jiyeon's arms had been intertwined with Sunyoung's at the time, and it was right after choir practice and all Jieun could do was smile and nod shyly. But then Jiyeon had smiled widely, eyes crinkling and dimples deepening.  
  
"You have a nice voice Jieun-ssi," Jiyeon had said confidently. "Let's be friends."  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
"Remember graduation?" Jieun muses out loud before taking a small bite out of the burger they had gotten at a fast-food drive through just fifteen minutes earlier.  
  
"You've been awfully nostalgic the entire morning," Jiyeon answers, sipping her drink, one hand still on the steering wheel.  
  
Jieun shrugs. "Maybe it's because Eunjung-unnie is set to get married tonight?"  
  
Jiyeon laughs. "Maybe," she says with a nod. "Probably, that's it."  
  
"Do you..." Jieun pauses to take a breath. "Do you see marriage in your future, Jiyeonnie?"  
  
Jiyeon throws her a quick look before shrugging her shoulders. "I used to. I don't think it really matters now."  
  
Jieun frowns—she's not sure why she feels a little bad hearing Jiyeon say it like that but she does. She opens her mouth to say something, but then as if on cue, the phone on the dashboard—Jiyeon's—suddenly starts vibrating and blasting the sound to the latest hit from that season's newest pop group.  
  
"It's Suzy," Jieun says when she grabs it to check to see who's calling.  
  
Jiyeon grins. "Put it on speaker, Eunjung-unnie probably just wants to know how far away we are."  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Jiyeon had been the first one to admit her feelings—if what happened can even be called that.   
  
"Jieunnie, I want to be with you."  
  
The words were simple and straightforward and completely came out of nowhere considering they had been in the middle of studying for senior finals.Still, Jieun had given her a confused look, the only thing she could manage to do, because at the time, everything else seemed to be drowning amidst the heavy thumps of her heart.  
  
"Y-you're with me right now though?" Jieun half-stutters, making up for it with soft laughter.  
  
And then Jiyeon had leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek, and that had been that.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Jieun feels Jiyeon's fingers thread through hers as they watch Eunjung walk down the aisle, smile wide and white skirts billowing.  
  
Suzy is the one who catches the bouquet, but not from lack of trying on Jieun's part; Jiyeon laughs at her and mocks and teases her about the way she almost tackled everyone else who had tried to grab the flowers.  
  
"Is it because they say whoever catches it will get married next?" Jiyeon had said with a nudge and a giggle.  
  
Jieun doesn't know why she gets frustrated at the comment, but she does, and she finds herself walking out of the hall shortly after Jiyeon's attention is caught by some other friends.  
  
"I need air," she mumbles to herself, confused.   
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Jiyeon finds her, not even half-an-hour later, at the parking lot, leaning against the rental car they had driven in all the way from Seoul. The flowers in Jiyeon's hands do not go unnoticed by Jieun, but she doesn't flinch or say anything when Jiyeon hands them to her.  
  
"Wrestled it away from Suzy," Jiyeon tells her, and Jieun scoffs, choosing instead to just gulp down the banana milk she'd bought at the convenience store she had spotted earlier, down the street from the reception hall..  
  
Jiyeon smiles, taking her heels off, and pushing herself up to sit on the hood of the car.   
  
"This is a love story, you know," she suddenly says, and Jieun turns to stare at her. "You and me, this is a love story and today is our 700th day of the story."  
  
Jieun snorts. "You've been counting?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jieun looks down at her hands and the flowers, the corners of her mouth turning. "I'm sorry my mood has been flip-flopping all day."  
  
Jiyeon just shrugs and playfully slaps her arm.  
  
"Jiyeonnie," Jieun starts, her voice a little breathy. "I—"  
  
And then Jiyeon is kissing her, on the lips, right then and there.  
  
"We're in a public parking lot," Jieun mumbles when Jiyeon finally pulls away.  
  
"I don't care, Jieunnie,"Jiyeon murmurs softly, her face a mere centimeter away from Jieun's. "Just stop thinking too much."  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Jieun has never actually told Jiyeon those all-important Three Words.  
  
More than two years together, and she's still scared, and honestly, a little insecure.  
  
Maybe it's because, despite the fact that no one bast an eyelash to two girls holding hands in the streets of Seoul, Jieun still feels the judging stares anyway.  
  
"I love you." The words had come so easily for Jiyeon. "I love you, I love you, I love you."  
  
She had said it for the first time, a month into their first year at University, rooming together in a tiny boarding house with a dozen other girls in adjoining rooms.  
  
Jieun thinks, that just because she's never said it out loud, it doesn't mean she hasn't been saying it back in her head, every day since then.

 

 

 

 

//


End file.
